1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication terminal provided permitting a user to selectively distort an acoustic signal inputted by the user to the communication terminal during a call to another user of a communication terminal.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the development of mobile communication there is a trend towards more personalized ways of communication and expression forms. An example of this is the short message service (SMS), chat, picture messaging, animations, ringing tunes, operator logos, vibrations, exchangeable covers and picture holders for personal pictures. Users have however found out that there are some limitations with these features, and have been looking for something more advanced. In the communication between the young there is often used different kinds of fantasy-languages or other peculiar ways of addressing each other.